Method Acting
by ShadowDemonQueen97
Summary: Allen is a depressed kid that's going to a new school, but little dose he know that this school and its people will change him. I suck at summaries. AU
1. Beginning of An End

Chapter 1: The Beginning of An End

"Hey! Idiot apprentice, WAKE UP!" A man with long red hair yelled from the threshold of one of the rooms in the apartment. He waited awhile before walking over to the bed in there."Hey, I got up to make sure you get to school, so get the F*** up!" The man kicked the sleeping form hidden underneath the covers.

"OW! HEY THAT HURT!" A boy shouted from under the covers.

"Well, that's what you get from trying to skip your first day at school." The man said calmly as he lit a cigarette in his mouth."Now come on you have school." He said then turned to leave.

"Wait! Master Cross, you didn't get up just to make sure I was up, did you?" The boy asked getting out from under the covers. He watched the man named Cross smoke his cigarette and let out a puff of smoke before answering the boy.

"I have plans to you know." Cross told him then left the room.

The boy looked out of his window with depressed eyes and saw the sunrise "Plans, huh." He said to himself quietly. After a few moments of staring at the sun he got up to brush his messy white hair and clean his face. Even though the boy didn't like going to school he knew he had too. Who would want to go to school if they were going to be made fun of by other people or be shunned by others. Life just doesn't work out well when your born different. The boy has a scare running down his left eye and a deformed left arm that has a blood stain color with charcoal black nails. He could tell just by looking at himself in the mirror that this school is going to be the same as the other schools.

"Hey Allen, are leaving yet!" Cross yelled from somewhere in the apartment. The boy, so called Allen, had just put on his black Hatebreed Skull side print zip-up hoodie. He looked around to see if was forgetting anything and remembered his black fingerless gloves. Allen put them on, grabbed his backpack and shut the door to his room before he heard Cross yell at him again.

"Alright already, I'm leaving shish." Allen said as opened the door to the apartment to leave. 'I just hope that this might be different' He thought to himself, but little did he know that this school will change him a lot.

* * *

Queen97: Well, this is just to start off my story, sooo yeah...leave good reviews, bad reviews, or just don't review at all. I don't really care._

Allen: ShadowDemonQueen97 dose not own anything -Man that all belongs to Katsura Hoshino

Queen97: See ya next time.!(waves goodbye)


	2. Start My life

Chapter 2: Start My Life

Allen walked down the street pondering on how this school will treat him. He has been through it all: The harsh comments, The Physical abuse, being completely ignored and even though he didn't mind them ignoring him it still hurt. If he had to rate them it be harsh comments 1st, then the ignoring and last physical abuse. The reason why he put that last was because in his third school he _had _to learn how to fight. No joke. Everybody there fought each other for no reason. Seriously, nobody in that school came out without bruises. Allen, unfortunately, learned that the hard. He hated that school, but because of it he learned how to fight. 'Damn ghetto school.' He thought and sighed.

As Allen was lost in thought he didn't notice the person in front of him and crash right in the persons back. Making the person stumble a bit and Allen fall backwards.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Allen said well getting up.

"Hmph" Was what he got as a reply and received an icy-cold glare. But, the glare wasn't what made him freeze in place. What froze him in place was that the person was a guy. A guy with really long dark blue hair.

"What are you staring at?" The man's voice was harsh and cold.

"Oh! N-nothing." Allen stammered.

The man grabbed him by the hood of the jacket and spoke "Watch where you're going from now on, Moyashi." The man dropped Allen and gave him a glare of death before he turned around to leave.

"Hey! Wait! You don't have to be such a jerk! ANDWHOYOUCALLINGMAYOSHI!" Allen yelled at him but didn't get a reply. He watched him disappear than realized where he was headed.

'Ah! School! I forgot about it!' Allen mentally yelled at himself and started running towards the school.

XoXoXo

_6 minutes later_

"Huff Huff… I made it." The white haired boy said gasping for air. As soon as he caught his breath stood up straight and got a good look at the school."Wow… it's bigger than I imagined." He knew it was academy but he didn't think it would be this big."So, this is Black Knight Academy."

"Why, yes it is~!"

"Ack! Who the hell are you?" Allen yelled at the voice that came from behind.

"I'm Komui Lee. The principal of this academy.!" The person named Komui informed him.

"Oh, umm…"

"Oh, don't worry you have nothing to worry about… Huh, are you new here you don't seem familiar?"

"Yes sir." The boy told him and nodded his head.

"Well then, follow me to my office." Komui said as he started walking into the academy. Allen soon followed.

XoXoXo

_In Komui's Office_

"WELCOME TO BLACK KNIGHT ACADEMY, ALLEN WALKER!" Komui yelled to him from behind his desk. He motioned Allen the sit on the couch in front of him. Allen managed to maneuver his way around the gigantic stacks of paper.

"Umm…thank you, Mr. Lee." He said as he sat down and laid his hands in his lap.

"Oh, no need to be so formal Allen" The Chinese man told him as he sip his coffee." Anyway, here's your schedule." He picked up a piece of paper from his desk and handed it over to Allen." It's a bit weird because your elective is last instead of being second hour."

"Wait, what do I do during second hour… nothing is written down for it?" He questioned Komui.

"Well, I was about to get to that."He cleared and spoke."Most students usually have last hour to learn their second language, but… looking at your file it seems you know 5 different languages." Komui looked at the file on his desk then back at Allen." By the way it also says that you went too ten different schools… is that true?" He asked him.

"Umm, that's because…we move a lot." He replied as he lowered his head.

"Oh, I see…well then, I guess I should show you around and take you to your class."Komui got up from his chair and started to walk towards the door."Well, don't just stand there, Allen. Follow me."

"Okay, sir."

* * *

Queen: Ack!I'm so sorry you guys. I ment to update on the 13th ,but ,but... GAAWWWW I HAVE NO EXCUSE!(sobs)

Allen: Hey, Hey calm down... at least it didn't take you a month.

Queen: Your right I'll try to update faster you guys!(puts fist in the air)

Komui: She does not own me or anything else -man.

Queen:Damn it...Oh! Before I for get do any of you want me to put an extra at the ending of each chapter.? Yon know like like the -man theater.


	3. Hoping that it will come clear

Chapter 3: Hoping that it will come clear

"And so this is the music room." Komui opened a door to reveal a huge room with many instruments and one white grand piano. Allen stared in amazement as he slowly walked in the room. Watching him carefully Komui followed him in. "What do you think, Allen?"

"It's…it's amazing."

"Yes, it is…"

"Indeed amazing." A voice in the background said cutting off but finishing Komui's sentence.

"Oh, Neah it's good to see you. Neah this is Allen, Allen this is Neah." Komui motioned Allen to come closer to shake Neah's hand. The moment their hands touch some type of memory flashed in Allen head. The picture was of two boys holding hands. Wondering what it was but knew he would find out any time soon he shook it off.

"It's nice seeing you Neah but Allen and I have to go."

"It was nice seeing you too Komui" He bowed a little to him before turning to Allen. "And it was a pleasure meeting you, Allen."He said to him smiling but his eyes telling Allen something else.

"And it was a pleasure meeting you too, Neah."

Komui tapped Allen on shoulder and started to walk towards the door. Before leaving Allen took one last glance at Neah, and then walked out.

They walked to the garden which was literally in the middle of the academy. It was filled with beautiful cherry blossom and plume trees along with roses, Blazing stars, and all sorts of flowers. The garden also has pond that has lotuses on it and a cherry blossom next to the pond with a bench under it. Allen observed the garden even more as they walked on the brick road that allowed them to walk in the garden. Komui suddenly stopped and Allen noticed just in time before he bumped into him.

"Allen, as you see this is the garden. You can spend second hour here relax a little bit or study." He turned around to look at him." Well, Allen…" He started and adjusted his glasses."I can't be wasting all your time. Come on I'll take you to your first hour class." Komui looked at his watch. "You still have about 20 minutes." Allen nodded and started to follow Komui. About 5 minutes passed when they reached his first hour class which was language arts with Froi Tiedoll.

Komui knocked on the door before entering. "Excuse me Tiedoll but we have a new student." He moved out of the way and showed Allen. That brought everybody's attention to them. "I know it late notice but…" His voice trailed off and he pushed Allen in front of him."Well, you know." Actually, Tiedoll didn't know.

"What's your name?"

"Allen Walker."

"Okay, Mr. Walker, please take a seat anywhere."

"Well, Bye Allen I'll see you some other time." Komui turned around to leave but something caught his attention. Suddenly Allen was spinning in a circle as Komui zoomed past him.

"What the…"

"LENAALLLEEEEE!" Komui Screamed as he jumped over two desk rows to hug a girl. But right now that was the least of Allen's concerns because he couldn't tell which way was which. As he tried to balance himself out Allen ended up falling down the stair case, but before he cloud hit the ground he put his hands under him so he could roll down the stairs, not tumble. He rolled down them and at the last step he put his hands on the ground and pushed himself up, lifting himself in the air. Then Allen tossed his legs under him so he could land safely.

"HE'S A NINJA! SEE I TOLD YOU THEY STILL EXCISTE!" Someone yelled. They all took their attention away from Allen and looked at the person who yelled. He had long red hair and an eye patch from what Allen could see.

"Lavi, sit down! Mr. Walker, are you alright." The boy named Lavi did as told and sat while Allen just nodded.

"Now look what you've done, Komui!" A girl yelled." You have killed him!" Everybody's attention was now at the girl and Komui. She had long dark hair in two ponytails looked quite mad.

"But, Lenalee he you saw it. He was a ninja. I couldn't have killed him." Komui pouted at the girl named Lenalee.

"That's not the point, Brother."

"Komui, will you be so as to leave." Tiedoll said ever so kindly to Komui.

"But…" He stopped when he saw the date behind Tiedoll. "Okay, Fine."He grumbled as dragged his body towards the door.

"Okay, Mr. Walker will you please take a seat we still have 15 minutes left." He looked to Allen and received a nod.

Allen turned towards the class and saw that there were three rows of long desk and three in each row. The stair cases separated each of them into rows. He saw that the right was completely full because the window was right next to it. Then turned his attention to the middle row it had less kids and that Lenalee girl in it. After that he turned towards the left row and that partially had no kids there was just that one guy named Lavi. Allen walked up the stairs that was between the middle and left. He took a seat at the back desk right behind Lavi.

The 15 minutes passed by fast and Allen was the first to leave. He walked all the way to the garden and sat on the bench under the cherry blossom. He sat their peacefully playing with his cards.

"Hey! Short ninja guy! Where are you!" Allen turned around to the red-head from earlier. 'What was his name again…Rabi...Rabbit…Ra…La…Lavi, LAVI! THAT'S IT!' Allen was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't notice that Lavi walked over to him.

"Hey, are you gonna keep staring at nothing or are you going to introduce yourself." He said with his face inches away from Allen's.

"Ack, you're to close get away!" He yelled after falling off the bench.

"Well you're no ninja when it comes to noticing the people around you."

"Is there something you need?"

"What's your name?"

"Allen Walker."

"Do you have this hour off too, Allen?"

"Yeah… Why?" He looked at him quizzically.

"Oh, nothing just want to get to know you better. By the way I'm…" He started but was cut off by Allen.

"Lavi, Right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"When Mr. Tiedoll yelled at you."

"Oh, yeah. Hey, I have two more friends that have this hour off do you want to meet them?"

"Ah, no I'm not looking for friends."

"Okay, so just stay right there and I'll be right back."

"Wait, I didn't…" But it was too late for Lavi had already left. 'Sigh…This is going to be along day.' He thought as he stared at the pond.

* * *

Queen: Yeah, I updated! I keep forgetting to thank my reviewers, so Thank You All. Also if you noticed this chapter is longer to keep some of my reviewers sane.

Allen: Next chapter is when everything starts. Also Queen still doesn't own -Man

Lavi: Yes!

Queen: Shut up ,Lavi!Or I'll make your life a living hell.

Lavi:...

Queen: Anyways since no one denied the my little version off the -Man Theater so I'm gonna start it in chapter 5.

Allen: Bye Everyone~


	4. I don't know what tomarrow brings

Chapter 4:I don't know what tomorrow brings

Allen sat on the bench do tricks waiting for Lavi. If he were at one of his old schools he would have found a place to hide, but Lavi seemed nice. He wasn't going to run away from someone who doesn't know anything about him and is just trying to be friendly.

"Allen! Allen!" Lavi shouted his name cheerfully from behind."I couldn't bring my other friend 'cuz she's busy but I brought him!"

"Oi, Baka Usagi let go of me!" Allen looked over his shoulder to see who owned this unfamiliar voice and when he did his eyes' widen in surprise. 'It's that girly bastard from before I didn't think I would see him!' Allen thought staring at them. 'Wait… I guess I should've assumed I would see him again especially since I saw him walk into the school gates.'

"Allen, this is one of my friends." Lavi announced shoving him in Allen's face. "His name's Kanda."

"Get the hell out of my face, Moyashi!" Allen's vain popped out of his head at those words.

"You get the hell out of mine, Girly Bastard!"

"Umm, do you guys' know each other already?"

"No."

"Yes."

Allen and Kanda turned to each other and glared intensely. Lavi watched puzzled on how they know each other. "Umm, how do you know each other?"

"This Moyashi ran into me."

"I did not you were in my way!"

"Yu, you can't get in other peoples' way, they'll crash into you like Allen." They both turn their gaze to the redhead and gave him a cold glare. Lavi turned away to look at something else, so he couldn't see the glare.

A few minutes passed by and Kanda was sitting on the opposite side of the pond directly across from Allen. From behind he looked like he was meditating with his katana in his lap, but if you sat where Lavi was sitting, which was in front of the pond, you could see them glaring at each other. Lavi sat watching in amusement of the spark that was going on between their glares. One because it was lasting a real long time and two it looks like a giant serpent attacking a demon.

"Okay, you guy's as much as I love to watch you glare I think we should do som…" Lavi stopped as he saw Kanda and Allen jump over the pond. Kanda unsheathed his katana ready to attack Allen, while Allen brought his right fist up to hit him back. "NO, WAIT! That's not what I meant!"

"Huh!" they said before falling into the pond making a huge splashing sound. 'The Idiots' was all Lavi could think of when he saw this. He just stood there and waited for them to come up and when they didn't he got closer to the pond. When he did they suddenly popped out and were holding each other by the neck. 'They were trying to drown each other?' Lavi sweat dropped at this thought.

"Man, you really got it bad for each other, huh?" Allen and Kanda looked at him; their darkened faces' hide their expression. They appeared in front of Lavi in a flash with a murderous aura.

"I say we kill Lavi first."

"I agree with Moyashi."

"W-wait, that's not what I meant either." He backed away slowly and had his hands in front of him as if they formed some kind of barrier. However, that did not stop them from coming closer.

"Hey Lavi, Kanda, what's going on I heard a huge splash!" A voice called from behind Lavi. He was the only one to see who it was because Kanda and Allen were trying to silently kill him with their death glare.

"LEANLEE!SAVE ME!" Lavi cried running over to Lenalee."MOYASHI AND YU ARE TRING TO KILL MEEE!"

"Who's 'Moyashi'?"

"The one standing next to Yu." Lavi said weakly, well silently crying at how she didn't' care about him almost getting killed.

Lenalee turned her attention to the soaked Yu and saw the white haired boy from earlier, except he was drenched in water."Oh, hello I'm Lenalee it's nice to meet you. Your name's Allen, right?" She walked over to them holding out her hand. This seemed to bring Allen back to earth. He looked confused at how someone remembered his name after only hearing it basically once, and for the fact that it was a beautiful girl. Usually girls' would see his scar and run for it or make fun of him.

"Wow, this is a first when new male students come here and see Lenalee they start to sweat, stutter, and blush from her beauty."Lavi stated looking at both of them."Allen seems to have a different effect by Lenalee. He looks more baffled then embarrassed…could it be that Allen thinks Lenalee is an angel from above and can't believe it." He put on an evil grin and looked mainly at Allen.

That smacked Allen back to earth again. He blushed and glared at Lavi opening his mouth to yell." I-I didn't think that I'm just confused, that's all!" He turned around forget about Lenalee's hand still hanging in the air and walked away to the bench under the Sakura tree.

"Confused of Lenalee being an angel!" Lavi yelled teasingly at him.

"Lavi, don't make fun of him!" Lenalee hit the redhead on the head. She looked over to where Allen was and saw him sitting on the benched and noticed that Kanda was sitting across the pond.

"Fine I'll stop makin' fun of him and bond with him," He announced to her." But first, Lenalee clip board now please." Lavi held out his hand towards her.

"What?"

"The clip board you're carrying I need it."

"Oh, for what?" She asked handing over the clip board.

"You'll see." He smiled at her and started to walk over to Allen." Hey, Allen I need to speak to you!"

"What is it now, Lavi?" Allen asked as he saw Lavi walk over to him. Once he reached Allen he dug into his backpack. He got out a pen and slapped a piece of paper on the clip board.

"Q&A TIME!"

"Wh-what?" He looked at Lavi like he was crazy.

"I'm going to ask you questions and you're going to answer them. Okay, first question what…is your name?"

"But Lavi, you already kn…"

"Sir, just answer the question."

"Umm, Allen Walker."

"Second question, what is your age?"

"Sixteen ."

"Ha, I'm older than you by three years." Lavi stated proudly.

"Three ye- doesn't that make you nineteen?"

"I slept through my finals."

"Oh, that makes sense." But what Allen really wanted to say was 'You idiot, who sleeps through their finals!'

"Yes, alright next question." Lavi cleared his throat and looked at Allen."When is your birthday?" He saw his lips move but didn't hear anything."I'm sorry what was that." Allen opened his mouth again but it came out more like a mumble. "Dude, speak up will ya!"

"DECEMBER 25th! Jezus!"

"Huh, your birthday is Christmas Day?" Lenalee asked standing beside him.

"I never liked speaking about my birthday." Allen spoke looking at the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Allen looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw her looking at the floor as well. He turned to look fully at her and gave her a warm smile.

"Don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong."

"Aw, this would make a cute story to write." Lavi whipped away fake tears.

"But, he did."Allen reached over to grab Lavi but…

_Ding-Ding_

The bell towers bell rung. That scared Allen a bit and Lavi took this chance to getaway. He ran off towards his class and yelled back to Allen. "I plan on celebrating your birthday Christmas or not, hate it or not, I'm celebrating it 'cuz you're my friend!"

"Wait! When did I befriend yo…" Allen couldn't finish because Lavi turned the corner. He stared at where he disappeared then let out a sigh.

"Oi, Moyashi!" Allen was grabbed by his hoodie and jerked closer to the person. "Are you going to stand there like an idiot or are going to class."He got pushed forward and almost lost balance.

"I'm going to class BaKanda." Allen said walking over to get his backpack. He turned around to find Kanda standing right behind him.

"What was that Moyashi?" Kanda gave the most deadly aura while raising his katana.

"Oh, so you don't like that nickname." He gave him an evil grin and got closer.

"Hey, no fighting you two! Kanda, you need to get to class and the same goes for you to Allen." Lenalee got in between them and push them away from each other. Kanda and Allen glared at each other before Kanda turned away and started to walk away. "Sigh…so Allen what do you have next?" She looked at him and smiled.

Allen blushed at her smile and looked away. "Biology with Klaud Nine."

"That's great I have her too." Lenalee grabbed his right hand and started to pull him away."Come on Allen-Kun well be late."

'_Maybe making friends would be a nice change'_

_

* * *

_Queen:As you saw I made a change with the age. Allen ,like Lenalee, is 16 but Lavi is still 3 years ahead.

Allen: And Kanda is basicly the only one who is who is going to speak Japanese.

Queen: Also 'jezus' is spelled like that for a reason. And once I finish the next chapter I plan on going back and fixing all my spelling errors.

Lenalee: Thank you reviewers for your support.

Allen: And as you already know she still doesn't own -Man

Lenalee: Nor will she ever

Queen: Hmph... by the way for all you reading this you should wacth this amazing AMV by SapphireStar26

http:/ / www. youtube .com/watch ?v=aaf77Y9kfZs (take out spaces)

Queen: She has others like AllenxLenalee - My Mind's eye [-Man], Lenalee - Unbreakable, -Man - Force of Nature, [-Man] AllenxLenalee - Sacrifice (this favorite to least favorite so Sorrow is my all time favorite ^-^ I always loved Flyleaf)

Lavi: Bye everyone!


	5. Let's carve an era with new fangs

Gah! I haven't updated in forever! To make it up for that I **drew you guys/girls a picture**.

http:/ queen-of-darkness33. deviantart. com/art/Chibi-AllenxLenalee- 198163738 (take out spaces)

Kanda: (scoff) I surprised you can even draw because your writing skills suck.

You're a jerk, I hope you know that.

Kanda: I pretty sure people aren't gonna look at that picture, I hope you know THAT!

That hurts Yuu.

Allen: She now has an editor, which is her older sister. I find that strange.

* * *

Chapter 5

Allen and Lenalee walked to their class in silence. He wasn't much of a talker and she didn't know what to talk to him about, so nothing but silence was left between them. After awhile, they finally reached a door that had 'Biology' written on it and 'Klaud Nine' under that.

'_That name I swear I've heard it before._' Allen stared intensely at the name trying to remember. Lenalee noticed this and asked what was wrong.

"Is there something wrong, Allen-kun?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong. It's just her name sounds so familiar."

"Well, Ms. Nine did travel a lot before she came here and became a teacher. " She smiled as she put her hands on the door. "Come on, you'll never find out if you don't go in and see." Lenalee opened the door and the first thing she heard was…

"Miss Lee is there a reason as to why you are late!"

"Oh, sorry Ms. Nine, I was just helping the new student." She answered and pointed to Allen.

"A new student?" Klaud looked behind Lenalee to the young silvery-white haired boy.

"Yes, his name is…"

"Allen Walker? Is that you?" She cut off Lenalee and asked the boy. Of course, everyone turned away from what they were doing to see what was happening. Allen just blinked as a reply. "Don't tell me you forgot me already." She slowly started to walk over to them.

"Klaud Nine…Klaud Nine…Klaud Nine" Allen eyes widen in shock as started to remember. "Klaud is that really you!"

"Yeah, it's a good thing you remembered me or just might have to make you remember." She stretched out her hand and ruffled his hair."It's been so long and it appears you lost your cuteness."

"What's that suppose to mean?"Allen gave her sad and confused looked.

"It means that you're looking less like a kid and more a man." She smiled "However, I not sure I can say the same thing for your behavior." Allen pouted at the statement while Lenalee just laughed at the statement.

"Well, get to your seats you two I'm actually gonna start class in a minute."

'_You mean to tell us that it's been ten minutes since the bell rang and you still haven't started class!' _Allen and Lenalee thought simultaneously.

" Allen-Kun, do want to be my partner?"

"Sure." He replied to her looking around the classroom. It's was different yet similar to Tiedoll's. The teacher's desk was in the middle of the front and the students' desks are in three rows with four desks and each desk had two seats.

"'Kay class open up your textbook to page 125 and read that section."

As Allen opened up the textbook he saw a beautiful looking woman with black hair. Under the picture was a caption that read _'__**Harionago: **__A __Humanoid female with barbed, prehensile hair'. _He stared at the picture for a while before flipping through the book. He found of various types of creatures and other mythical beings. The textbook was the same as the others because Lenalee is on the same page he was on a minute ago.

"Kla-I mean Ms. Nine, what's' with the Harionago in here…as well as the other creatures."

"What are you talking about, Allen? You have to learn about them or else you'll end up dead."

"Wha-no, what I mean is shouldn't we be learning about real creatures and not mythical creatures?"

'_Could he have not…'_ Klaud's eyes widen for moment, but then relaxed. _'I'll talk to him after class, so for now...'_"

"Oh Allen, you're such a silly kid! I told you before you'll die if you don't learn about them." She put on a fake smile and started to fake laugh and the rest of the class joined her thinking that he was just trying to be funny.

"What?" Allen stared at Klaud clueless to what she and the rest of the class, thought was funny.

"You've been in to _normal_ schools, Ohohoho"

"What are you-"

"Allen~," She called in a sing-song voice, " Do mined if-" Klaud stopped as she heard a ringing sound from the classroom phone walked over to it and picked it. "Hello?"

'Ms. Nine, after class can you come to the headmaster's office?'

"Seriously." She muttered annoyed in the phone. "Fine I'll be there. Never mind Allen, the headmaster asked me to come to his office"

"Headmaster?"

"Yeah, you know that Komui guy." Allen nodded. "Yeah, that's him."

"But I thought he was called.."

"Woooow, what have they taught you in those schools of yours and yes… he tends to say that."

"W-what's the difference?"

"Nothing, Christ what have they taught you in those schools?" She looked at Allen and sighed "He just likes being called that because it makes him sound like the law and headmaster sounds like a circus person. Now….shut up and get to work. You only have 20 minutes of class left."

"Hey Hunter, look at this." A boy pulled a beaker from his jacket pocket and started to whisper to his partner. "It's some type of potion that strips a person to their undergarments, but you have to have at least one drop of it on each piece of clothing to get rid of all of it. I stole from that sorcerer guy and plan on using it against my bully."The kid looked in front of were two other people sat.

"Wait, you're just gonna make it worst for you, Ty!" Hunter whispered back at him.

"No I'm not." Ty said as he got ready to tossed it at the guy in front of him.

"No! Wait!" Hunter yelled as he caught Ty's wrist and yanked it back making the beaker slip out of his hand."Hey, look out!"

Allen looked up to see what the person was yelling about when he saw a beaker flying straight at him. And only one thought ran through his mind as he saw this…

'_Life hate's me!'_

A purple smoke surrounded him and spread across the room. Everyone started to cough as it invaded their lungs.

"Allen (cough) -Kun" Lenalee out him " Are you (cough)o(cough)kay?" When nobody answered she started to panic. "Al(cough cough)len-Kun, are(cough)you there?"She said concerned way he didn't reply. As the smoke started to clear up she saw that he was no longer in the classroom. "Huh, where did he go?"

"(pant) What(pant) the(pant pant) HELL!"Allen yelled as he bent over trying to catch his breath near the cherry blossom tree. "My shirt(pant) it's (pant pant) ruined! How am(pant) I su-suppose to(pant) go back now.(pant)" He complained as he pulled at what was left of his shirt.

"Hey, would you keep quiet. I'm trying to sleep over here." Allen tilted his head up and saw a silhouette of someone. "Ah, I can never get sleep."

"Who are you?" Allen spoke as he finally caught his breath.

"My name is Tykki Mikk." He introduced himself and stuck out a hand. That's when he noticed Allen's left arm. "Oh! Fancy arm you got there, boy." Tykki Mikk grinned and grabbed his arm before he could reply. "Say, boy. You don't happen to be a-"

"Tykki~" A man called from behind Allen. "You shouldn't skip class just catch up on your sleep."

"Is that so, Mr. Neah?"

"Yes, now get to class and I'll get this kid cleaned up." He told him as he put his hand on Allen's bare arm and smiled at him.

Tykki Mikk started walk off, but stopped. "Boy, I would like to talk to you again." He said then walked off to class. As soon as he turned the corner Neah turn Allen towards him.

"Allen, could please avoid him, if at all possible?" He asked with a smile on face and started to pull him away from the tree, without a response from the younger of the two. "Now, could you please follow me?"

"Why?"

"Because your dirty why else?"

"No! The other question!"Allen yelled at him.

"Just follow me~"

After awhile, Neah had taken Allen to the gym showers."Don't take too long the P.E. class will begin in 15 minutes, okay." He received a nod from him as an answer.

When Allen got into the shower he started think of what has happened to him so far. He was tossed into this odd Academy, somehow made friends, got his clothes dissolved mysteriously. So basically, it feels like he has been tossed in a circus of freaks, but he's one to speak. He looked at his left arm and watched the water cascade. Then remembered something, Neither Tykki Mikk or Neah ran away or called him a freak. As he was thinking of the possibilities as to why they didn't, he heard Neah yell to hurry up. Allen quickly turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, Neah walked in soon after.

"Hey Allen, do you like gray or red?"

"Why would you ask me that?" He turned around to see Neah holding black slacks, a white dress shirt, and two vests of different colors.

"Because I want to know what vest you would prefer."

Allen stared at him then at the clothes. "I, uh, I like the gray one."

"Okay, here." Neah said as he tossed the clothes at him.

The silver haired teen stared questioningly at the older man. "Umm."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Put the clothes on."

"I don't know how to saw this nicely but…" Allen said quietly but then let his voice rise a few octaves. " COULD YOU GET OUT!"

"Oh, right sorry." He said while leaving, he laughed nervously.

'…_creep.'_

After a short while Allen finished getting dressed and walked out of the gym showers. Neah was standing right in front of the door.

"What? Were you waiting for me?"

"Well, of course." Neah said as he turned around and walked off. "I have to take care of you."

"What?" The younger said, confused.

"Nothing, just follow me and I'll explain everything about this school and what has happened to you today so far."

* * *

Okay, I hate month January, I finished the chapter in the beginning of February, and my sister kept procrastinating on editing. There thats my explanation. I'm so sorry it's lame but it is the truth, so please forgive me. (cries)

Allen: Yeah, okay we get it now shut up. Also, she doesn't own anything except for that picture she drew.

Geez, why is everybody so mean...and I own much more stuff then just a picture.

Allen: The little short story she made under this has nothing to do with this story.

Yet, you ignore me.-sigh- See ya guys next time and I'll try to update earlier.

Lavi: Thanks for stickin' with her. We'll see you soon, hopefully.

* * *

Babushka Doll? (if someone can guess what i'm making fun of i'll draw you something or something.)

* * *

Allen was walking down the hall when he heard Lavi call out to him. "Hey Allen, wait up!"

"What is it, Lavi?"

"How do you- Oh! Wait! Never mind I got it." He told him and started to walk away.

"How do I what?"

"No, never mind I got it."

"How do I wha-"

"Never mind I got it."

He watched Lavi walk away. Leaving him to pond what Lavi was going to ask but, decide to shake it off. It wasn't worth his time because he knew Lavi wouldn't tell him. Allen sighed and kept walking until he reached a opened it and was welcomed by a cool breeze and strong sunlight. Allen stretched as he slowly moved away form the door. "Such good weather today." He stated to himself.

"Oi, Moyashi." Allen turned to see Kanda coming towards him. "Do you know what- Never mind."

"Wait, what is it?"

"I said never mind, now leave me alone." He gave Allen a death glare before leaving.

"Again? What is with people today?" Allen asked himself as he watch Kanda leave. "This is going to get annoying if this keeps up." He walked over to a bench nearby and decided to rest for a while. An hour later he woke up to see Lenalee hovering over him. "Umm, is there something you need?"

"Allen-kun, what was that one song yo- Oh sorry, never mind I got it." Lenalee waved good-bye as she started to walk off and Allen immediately sat up.

Even though he knew it wouldn't work he tried asking her what the song was. " What was the song?"

"No, it's alright."

"But, what was the song?"

"No, it's alright I got it." She said not noticing the glare he was giving her. As she disappeared around the corner Allen started to think of ways to get back at them.

_'Use me as a thinking out loud device will you. We'll see about that.'_

(to be continued)


End file.
